Dark Trials
by Ka'eth
Summary: A rather large fic set in the Mega Man X universe, with crossovers from various other sources. A villian known only as 'The Master' sets the stage..... Feel free to review it if you like.
1. Intro

The year is 21XX.  The war between Humans and Reploids has finally come to an end.  Sigma has been completely destroyed, and his few remaining followers are scattered.  The peace that X and Zero fought so hard for has finally become reality. But nothing lasts forever, and the peace that the Maverick Hunters struggled for is about to be shattered. A Darkness is coming, a Darkness that will put X and Zero's friendship to the ultimate test.  Aided by Auroran Flash, along with a mysterious and powerful new ally, X and Zero must discover the truth about Zero's hidden past, as they make their stand against an enemy of incredible power. The future is coming...... 

And so our story begins.......


	2. Dangerous thoughts

DARK TRIALS 

                                          **PART 1- WHISPERS OF THE PAST**

Prologue: _Dangerous Thoughts_

A lone figure walked down the empty corridor with quiet purpose. His expression was bleak. Although the Maverick base had been empty for some time now--most of the other Mavericks (1) having been assigned duties elsewhere--he still felt troubled, almost as if he were being watched by unseen eyes. "Nonsense," he muttered to himself. "I'm just being paranoid. "Still, he glanced back the way he had come, as if expecting an ambush. "I must be losing my mind." he said to himself with a wry chuckle. Ahead of him, the cold gray walls stretched to infinity. It was easy to lose oneself within these corridors, as plain as they were. All was going according to plan, but still… If they found out, if they even suspected what he was up to, then it was all for nothing. He would be dead before nightfall. He shivered, and the chill metal walls had nothing to do with it. He paused for a moment, glancing out a nearby window. It was twilight, and the light from the dying sun cast flickering shadows on the walls. He sighed. Being a double agent was not easy, and Aero wasn't particularly optimistic. He knew the risks, had accepted them the moment he became a spy for the Hunters (2), but enough was enough. His mission had been to infiltrate Maverick HQ and see what he could find out. So far, he had not been discovered. But it was becoming too dangerous, and Aero hadn't had a great deal of success so far. Due to his low rank, he had to be careful of his actions, so as not to draw attention to himself. Truth to tell, Aero wasn't much to look at. Large green eyes set deep into a pale, boyish face, small nose and prominent mouth. He might have been considered cute, except for a strong chin. His armor, brightly burnished in rich colors of blue and white and pale green the same color as his eyes, contrasted nicely with the dark hair falling about his shoulders. All in all, Aero gave off an aura of quiet strength. He was dependable, honest, and loyal. He was of relatively small size, but his skills and intelligence more than made up for it. No doubt that was why he had been chosen for this mission. Aero did not fear death, not really; there were worst things. Part of his mission had also been to supply the Mavericks with false information; lure their forces into traps and so forth. He gazed at his reflection in the window, pondering--as he had done so often of late--if he was doing the right thing. Aero and his team were among the last of the Resistance. Millions of innocent people would suffer if he failed. They were counting on him. His comrades were counting on him, as their leader, to make sure they all made it home. Aero gazed out at the rugged landscape, wondering what to do next. Lightning flashed in the distance; the dark clouds on the horizon suited his dark mood. A storm was coming, and if Aero and the others couldn't stop it humanity was doomed. A particularly bright flash struck, illuminating a figure standing behind him. Aero whirled around, his hand going for the Beam Saber at his side, to confront.…  Nothing. The corridor was empty, save for him. He looked both ways, trying in vain to determine where the figure could have gone. He swore under his breath. _I'm getting careless._ he chided himself. _Jumping at shadows._ He carefully re-checked the tightly wrapped bundle concealed beneath his armor. Their salvation. He resumed his journey down the dimly lit corridor. He was worried, with good reason. He had sent an encoded transmission to HQ two days prior, stating the situation. So far, there had been no response. It looked like they were on their own. Well, he had done what he could. He just hoped it was enough.

                                                             * * * * * * * * *

The unseen watcher did not stir from his hiding place, but stood there listening to the sound of Aero's receding footsteps. He watched the Maverick Hunter with a thoughtful air. He had, in fact, been there the entire time. Why, Aero had walked right by him and hadn't noticed, so absorbed was he in his dark thoughts. Dangerous thoughts. Not that he would have been noticed had Aero been paying attention; the watcher's magic saw to that. Or rather, his master's magic saw to it, for the watcher had no magical abilities of his own. He chuckled to himself. He _had_ been seen.  A lapse on his part, though fortunately not a serious one. He would have to be more careful in the future. Luckily, Aero had been too preoccupied with his troubles to question what he had seen, instead dismissing it as an illusion; the mind tended to play tricks on you under a great deal of stress. Likely he had forgotten about it by now. Clearly a mistake, and a dangerous one at that. Few people lived to make it twice. Most of those few were dead now. Only when Aero was gone did the watcher stir. With a wave of his hand, he dispelled the magic surrounding him. He pondered what he had overheard, the Hunter having been so distracted that he had uttered many of his thoughts out loud. Of course, he couldn't have known that anyone was listening. _So, Aero _is_ a Hunter._ he thought. The watcher smiled. Actually, Aero had been under suspicion for weeks now. Always poking his nose where it didn't belong. The watcher had not failed to notice the bundle that Aero had been carrying. Amazing what could be done with X-rays these days. The unknown watcher wondered what it could be, having been unable to determine what the bundle actually was. _Probably some sort of weapon. But what does he hope to accomplish?_ The watcher frowned. No doubt his master would want Aero's head on a pike once he found out. Unless.....  His scowl deepened. His orders had been simple; find out exactly how much Aero knew, so that appropriate action could be taken. He was to report his findings to the Master and no one else. The watcher already knew about Aero's secret message, having intercepted it personally. There wouldn't be any help coming from the Hunter's base, not for a while anyways. By the time they got here, it would already be too late. When Aero failed to make contact, they would come looking for him. And when they did, the Mavericks would be waiting for them. The Hunters would die wondering if they had been betrayed. The watcher wondered if he should refrain from telling his liege lord about the object the Hunter was carrying. Knowledge was power, especially knowledge learned in secret. He dismissed the notion with a shudder; the Master had a way of knowing whether you were telling the truth or not. Lies sang out to the one whom the watcher served, and those foolish enough to do so once never did so again, so severe was their punishment. He shook his head, angry at himself. Dangerous thoughts indeed. He was wasting time. The Master would be expecting his report. The watcher turned to go, reinstating the magical spell that rendered him invisible to all, save those who knew how to detect it. An unlikely possibility, since the magic could only be detected by those who wielded it. As far as he knew, only the Master had access to this wondrous power. It's only vice lie in the fact that it was difficult for inexperienced users to control. Difficult yes, but not impossible, although few were foolish enough to try, as failure had drastic consequences. It was rumored that he had access to an even _stronger_ power, although whatever could be stronger than the runes was difficult to fathom. Soon, the Master would create entire armies possessing this power. Then, the real fun would begin. Aero was just a pawn in a much bigger game. Still smiling, the watcher vanished, leaving the empty corridor behind him, its pale walls gleaming in the last rays of the fading sunlight.

* * * * * * * * *

Sky tossed and turned on his bunk, unable to sleep. His thoughts were in turmoil. Earlier that day, Aero had paid him a visit, to go over the final aspects of the plan. The meeting kept replaying itself in his mind, as if trying to tell him something. But what? 

_"We must move quickly, Sky. I fear that they are beginning to suspect us." Aero said, pacing back and forth anxiously. "Is everything ready?" "Almost." Sky had replied. The other two members of the team had been absent, so as not to arouse suspicions further. "Just got a few bugs to correct." He disliked seeing his leader so agitated. Sky was worried about him; he had been under tremendous stress lately, and if something should happen to him....  Sky dismissed such dismal thoughts, as they weren't helping matters any. As if he knew what Sky had been thinking, Aero walked up to him and looked him in the eyes "If anything should happen to me, you are to take command. It'll be up to you to get us home." "What!?" Sky was shocked. "You can't be serious!" "You heard me Sky." Aero's tone had been final. This team needs a competent leader. If I fail, I will at least know that we're in good hands. I can think of no better replacement that you." Sky was speechless. "I…I'll do my best." he answered. "I know you will. Better get some sleep, we've much to do yet." And he was gone_.

Sky sat up, resting his head on his hands. _Why me?_ he wondered. _I'm no leader!_ Earlier, he had sensed that Aero was holding something back, though Sky couldn't fathom what. Well, he must've had good cause to do so. Sky's task was to upload a virus into the Maverick's main computer, which would cause massive systems failures and general chaos throughout the base. The virus was complete; all he had to do was download it. It would be no easy task, as the central computer was off-limits to all but a select few. Luckily, HQ had provided all the necessary equipment for this mission. But it wouldn't take long for the Mavericks to realize what was going on, or who was responsible. They would have to beat a hasty retreat once the virus was activated. Sky hoped it would buy them enough time. Just then his comm link chirped. _Right on time._ "Sky here." There was a brief moment of static, then the picture resolved into Aero's stern features. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Ready. You can count on me." "Good. Report to your position and prepare to download the virus on my signal." "What about the others?" Sky asked. Aero's eyes narrowed. "I tried to contact them, but I couldn't reach them. I hope they remember their orders. Aero out." The picture faded to black. Sky stood up and walked towards the door, glancing at the mirror hanging on his wall as he did so. Though not nearly as handsome as Aero, he could not be considered ugly, with flaming golden hair, an interrogating gaze and winning smile, and glorious blue and gold armor shined to a mirror polish. If they were going to implement this plan, now was the ideal time. It was the sleeping cycle, so most if not all of the Mavericks were off-duty. As a final thought, he tried to raise the other two members on his comm link, without success. Aero may have been satisfied, but Sky was not one to take chances. Although it was a relatively secure frequency, there was to be no further contact until Aero gave the signal. Sky wasn't really surprised when he didn't receive an answer; Blaze and Neo were probably in position by now. He grabbed the vial containing the virus, then added his Dragon Saber as an afterthought. Sky was suspicious by nature, and something told him to expect trouble tonight. He quietly slipped out of his quarters, scanning the hallways for Mavericks. There was no one. He silently headed towards his destination, within the heart of the Maverick base. In his haste, Sky failed to notice the figure watching him from the shadows. After a moment, the figure detached himself from the shadowy darkness, and began his silent pursuit.

(1) Name given to Reploids who have turned against humanity. Formerly led by

       Sigma, who was once the leader of the Maverick Hunters.

                 (2) Name given to those who oppose the Mavericks. Now led by Mega Man X, they are

                      dedicated to "hunting" down potentially dangerous Reploids before they can cause

                      harm to others; in addition to this, they fight to defend humanity. Zero, leader of a

                      special #0 class unit, is rumored to have been a former Maverick. Some say he was

                      the first, but this has yet to be proven.


	3. The calm before the storm

Chapter 1: _The Calm Before The Storm_

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and go, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose amidst the ancient ruins of a once great city called Doppler Town. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was _a_ beginning. North the wind blew through the skeletal remains of past glory, the crumbling stone of forgotten buildings destroyed in the Third Maverick War. This city had once been beautiful, before greed and hatred had decimated its populace, like the corrupt seed of some dark plant, fostered from years of mistrust; the humans having been wary of Reploids ever since the First War. The cold wind howled through the desolate ruins like a mournful ghost in search of rest. Age and decay blanketed the city like a shroud, its weathered spires thrust upwards at the darkening sky in defiance. The strong wind gusted through the very heart of the broken city, its icy fingers caressing the shattered remains of a lonely statue--that of the city's founder--which sat at the center of this forsaken place, his stern features long since obliterated. The crumbling stone figure sat there, as if to remind those who crossed its path that nothing lasts in this world. The great wind blew onward towards the sea, over vast oceans of sapphire blue. It pressed forth-- battling crosswinds from the south--shearing and swirling as the waters below heaved. Eastward the wind surged, over fragrant grasslands and shadowy forests, carrying the tang of salt. The mighty wind roared against desolate cliffs, sweeping through vast cities like some angry god, raging at his creations. The wind battered ceaselessly against the imposing fortress that was Maverick Hunter Headquarters, against thick glass windows designed to withstand the wind's harsh breath. The great wind rushed relentlessly onward, as if it too sought to escape the storm that was to come.

All was well at Maverick Hunter Headquarters. It was quiet outside, except for a few routine patrols and the raging wind. For the past six months there had been very little Maverick activity, so most of the Hunters were off duty. Inside the base, only a few dozen Hunters were awake--most of them of lower rank-- and they talked in low voices among themselves, standing in scattered groups, or sat clustered around the low tables that filled the room that was the central dining hall.  Some of them were clustered around a Sony PlayStation, playing Worms: Armageddon, which was known to be one of X and Zero's favorite games; the subdued sounds of combat mixing with the dim rumble of conversation--both Human and Reploid--in a fashion that Crimson found quite relaxing. The teams were X's team, composed of X, Zero, Auroran Flash, and Crimson; Sigma's team, composed of Sigma, Vile, Doppler, and Double; a Maverick team, composed of Flame Stag, Bubble Crab, Crystal Snail, and Magna Centipede; and a team of Robot Masters, composed of Crystal Man, Magnet Man, Shadow Man, and Pharaoh Man. There were several other teams to choose from besides these, including teams that were little more than myths. Although it was against regulations, many Hunters could actually be found betting on the outcome of such matches, especially if X and Zero were playing. Crimson thought it was a waste of credit, but hey...to each his own. He usually just sat and watched the show, as he did now. X's team was winning, as usual. Crimson watched as the worm that was named after himself was blown into oblivion by a Magic Bullet, courtesy of Flame Stag. He snorted to indicate what he thought of that. The current match being played was not too unlike the current status of the war; Sigma's team was almost gone--at the moment, only Sigma himself remained-- and the Mavericks were on the run. The Robot Masters were already dead, their last member knocked into the water--or what passed for water; what with the cartoonish graphics and all--even as he watched. It seemed that Sigma had been defeated for good this time. Oh, there were occasional skirmishes with Maverick units, but nothing serious. They were a minor nuisance, nothing more. Crimson sighed. He was one of the elite Hunters, commissioned shortly before the Fourth War. He had fought against the armies of the former Repliforce, under the command of Magma Dragoon; curse his traitorous hide. Crimson had been there during the Fall of Sky Lagoon; where the former Hunter's betrayal had almost cost him his life. After the Fall, he continued the fight against the Mavericks. His only regret was that he hadn't been the one to kill his former comrade; that particular honor having been reserved for Zero. Now it seemed that the war was almost over, that peace was finally being achieved. Crimson knew better. As long as there were Mavericks, there would be war. It was that simple. He sighed again, turning his attention to the darkening skies outside. Lightning flickered among the low, dark clouds amassing on the horizon. Thunder rumbled in the distance, like a call to battle. The past few months had been peaceful, but troubled times were ahead. Crimson could feel it. As he stared out the rain-streaked window, he could not escape the feeling that something terrible was coming. This may be the last peace that any of them would know for a long time to come. _The calm before the storm_. he thought to himself. He took a sip of his beverage, and tried to refocus his thoughts. Lately, Zero had been acting strangely, complaining about weird dreams. No wonder he hadn't been sleeping well. Probably battle fatigue. _He took Iris's death pretty hard. _ That was an understatement, as Zero hadn't been the same since. Rumor had it that he would become a Maverick.... Crimson snorted again, this time in anger. He was not one to waste his time with idle speculation. Whatever happened would happen; worrying about the inevitable served no purpose. Muttering to himself, Crimson turned his attention back to the game. Round 1 was over, and round 2 was about to begin. But that uneasy feeling stayed with him.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sky ventured cautiously through the darkened corridors of the Maverick Base. He knew where he was going, and had a pretty good idea of what to do when he got there. Although he didn't foresee any major problems—those would come _after_ he had downloaded the virus--he nevertheless felt anxious. The fate of the Resistance, not to mention the entire human race, depended on what they did here. Or failed to do. Sky pushed such thoughts from his mind, and concentrated on the task at hand, which would be difficult enough as it was. No use burdening oneself with petty distractions. Getting access to the Central Computer would not be easy, as it was heavily guarded by high-level Mavericks when it was possible, and by a high-level energy forcefield when it was not. _Mavericks by day, Security field by night. Great. Just great_. he thought sarcastically to himself. Sky had the means to bypass the forcefield; it was the Mavericks he was worried about. If Aero was right--and Sky had little reason to doubt that he was--the Mavericks would be keeping close watch on all of them. Little chance he would be able to escape unnoticed, especially at this late hour. Mavericks generally didn't spend their time roaming down corridors in the dead of night, and they certainly didn't spend time fiddling with the main computer. Sky's rank wasn't high enough to allow him to venture anywhere near it, let alone access it. He would be in considerable danger once he reached the Core that housed it, and it was unlikely that he would remain undetected for that long; chances were he'd be detected as soon as he breached the forcefield. Sky possessed high speed and strength--he could hardly be considered weak--but he would be no match for the guards if they decided to get nasty. In addition to the security field, two high-level Mavericks guarded the Core at all times. Sky would be hard-pressed to handle one of those fiends, let alone two. If it came down to that once he reached the Central Computer, he wouldn't be able to wait for Aero's signal; he'd have to download the virus and make a run for it before they knew what was going on. If it came down to that before he reached it.... well, Sky found it best not to think about it. The team knew all too well what the Master did to prisoners. _If those high-level Mavericks don't vaporize me first!_ he thought ruefully. Sky would be quite happy once this was finally over.

He kept moving, peering carefully around every corner lest he be ambushed. A short time later, he saw a junction up ahead. An important junction, as it would lead him to the outer perimeter of the Core. Here, he proceeded at a somewhat

slower pace, ready to draw his Saber at a moment's notice. He paused. Might as well try to contact the team one last time to make sure everyone was in position, as this would be his last opportunity before reaching the security field. He would be on his own from here on out. Sky could see light ahead, which meant that he was almost there. The forcefield should be around the next corner.... Sky forged ahead, his silent companion in close pursuit behind.

In his haste, it never occurred to Sky that he might be being followed.....

* * * * * * * * * *

The Master stood looking out the window, deep in thought. He had been waiting, somewhat impatiently, for some time now. The Master did not like to be kept waiting, and he was well known for his volatile temper. People tended to step carefully around the Master, as he was a man quick to anger, and his rage often had brutal consequences for the one on whom it was inflicted. Few people--Reploid and human alike--defied the Master once. No one did it twice. He gazed calmly outward at the rain-swept landscape, hands clasped behind his back. He paid no heed to the figure kneeling behind him, but instead focused on the swirling patterns created by the rain as it drummed ceaselessly against the window. His eyes, which were an unnaturally bright shade of blue--as was the Beam Saber he wore at his side--gleamed fiercely, reflecting off the window to create eerie shadows in the surrounding darkness, further emphasized by the occasional lightning flashes and peals of thunder. This particular storm was remarkable fierce; anyone foolish enough to have been caught out in the open would not survive for long. But a different storm was on the horizon, one that was far more vicious....

At last he turned away, silently regarding his minion. Rising from where he knelt beside the doorway, Dark Bass did not flinch, as another might have under that gaze. Few could meet it directly; the Master's eyes seemed capable of reading one's inner thoughts, revealing all but the most closely guarded secret. There was precious little that escaped those eyes, and the little that did usually did not remain hidden for long.... The Master frowned slightly. "This is accurate? You weren't seen?" "Of course not, my Lord." Dark Bass replied smoothly. The Master's eyes narrowed slightly. He knew. "Once," he amended hastily. "And briefly at that. I assure you, my Lord, he suspects nothing."

The Master said nothing. Turning back to the window, he smiled coldly at the rain-streaked glass. "So....at last they've come..." he murmured. "As I knew they would." He laughed quietly to himself. It was time to begin putting his plans into effect. "You have done well, Dark Bass." Still smiling, he walked over to a large view screen, activating it with a wave of his hand. The screen lit up, and after a few moments a series of portraits began to appear. Aero. Sky. All four of them were there. "You may go." the Master said, still studying the screen. Dark Bass stood there in disbelief. _All_ of the traitors were there, even though Dark Bass had only told him about Aero. _How does he know about the others?_ he thought. One look at the Master's face--impassive though it was--told him the answer. _He's known all along..... But how?_ "Is there a problem?" the Master asked, fixing Bass with a cold stare. "No, my Lord." Dark Bass stammered. He bowed hurriedly, then headed for the door. "Oh, and Bass...." "Yes, my Lord?" Bass turned. The Master had not moved from the view screen. "Bring Aero to me....alive and unharmed. I wish to speak with him." The Master's gaze never left Bass's face. "As you command, my Lord." Bass said, and shivered in spite of himself. He departed then, all too glad to be gone. As a result, he did not see the strange symbol that appeared on the Master's forehead.....

* * * * * * * * * *

The Master watched Dark Bass leave, the symbol on his forehead shining bright blue in the darkness. If he was aware of it, he showed no sign. Slowly, the symbol faded away. The Master turned his attention back to the view screen. What fools these Hunters were! He'd know about them from the beginning, had known that it was only a matter of time before the Hunters began sending spies. Well, they weren't the only ones....

He smiled. Soon, Dark Bass would bring Aero to him, and he'd find out everything he needed to know. He continued to study the information before him, bringing up everyone's profile in turn. No doubt false information devised by the Hunters, but he studied it nonetheless. After he'd read the last profile, he deactivated the view screen and returned to his place by the window. It wouldn't be long now. _Soon, I will rule this world...._ he thought to himself. He realized he was laughing, and made no effort to stop. They didn't know it yet, but sending Aero had been a mistake. A fatal mistake. For by doing so, they had not only sealed Aero's fate, but their own as well. The Master laughed so hard that tears rolled down his face, but he was not aware of them.


	4. An ancient evil

Chapter 2: An Ancient Evil 

All was quiet. Orbiting the second planet of an ancient system, two entities were poised for battle. All that stood between them was the vast, cold emptiness of outer space. Cloaked in energy, both enemies charged each other, colliding in a brilliant explosion. To the unseen observer, both entities looked identical, except that the energy field around one was blue, the other purple. Without warning, the purple entity fired a stream of energy from its chest, which crackled around his opponent. The blue entity cried out in pain. With a tremendous effort, he managed to dispel the evil energy surrounding him. Angered, he retaliated with a beam of his own. The beam missed its mark, but not by much. The purple entity fired again, but this time he was prepared for it. He dodged and fired another beam, confident that this time he would not miss. He didn't. The beam struck home with brutal force. Mortally wounded, the purple entity used the last of his failing strength to propel himself towards a distant blue-green planet. As the entity hurtled through space the energy field surrounding it--which had by this time become quite weak--flickered and died. It sped toward its destination at an alarming rate, the blue entity in close pursuit.  As they flew through the void, the purple entity accessed its memory banks, downloading all available information on this strange planet.  After a few moments, its data banks identified the planet as Earth. _At last!_ the purple entity thought to itself. It glanced back at the blue entity still trailing close behind. "It's too late, Duo." it muttered to itself. "You've failed. Even if I don't survive, someone will come and pick up where I left off. Pity you won't get to see humanity's destruction, but I dare not let you live!" Only one more thing needed to be done, and that was to send the Energy out into space, to a place where Duo wouldn't find it should he survive. It wouldn't be long before it found it's way back to Earth.

The purple entity glanced back once more, laughing silently to itself as it did so. It frowned.  Surely Duo must have realized by now that he'd lost, although the entity could see no indication of it. _It's no use trying to play hero Duo. You're done for! _The entities were approaching Earth's atmosphere. It was now or never! A jewel in the middle of the purple entity's chest began to glow bright red. A few moments later, the entity ejected a small capsule, which traveled parallel to their present course. Duo must have realized what he was doing, because the energy field around him grew brighter and his speed increased, but by then it was too late. Now it could die in peace....   "Damn!" Duo swore viciously. Now he had a decision to make, and it had to be made fast. He could either keep going, or try to chase after the Energy in the futile hope of catching it. He sighed bitterly. It just wasn't possible. Even if he could catch it--which was unlikely--he couldn't risk an entire planet. As dangerous as that energy was, Duo couldn't let its source escape his grasp again. This evil was ancient--almost as old as time itself--and had done enough damage on countless worlds already. "Nice try...." he muttered to himself. _He_ wants _me to go after it_. Duo realized, _because even if I succeed in destroying it, as long as he survives he'll just contaminate Earth and grow twice as strong!_ No, better to destroy the source, then go after the Energy. He just hoped that it wasn't too late....

Just then, the two entities entered Earth's atmosphere. The heat was excruciating; his thermal sensors went berserk. The energy around him glowed brighter to compensate, but Duo knew that it was hopeless. He'd never make it to the surface. Shortly after entering the atmosphere, the purple entity's remaining systems failed it. "Goodbye, Duo...." it murmured. The scorching heat was taking its toll on both of them, the entity's brilliant purple armor now charred and blackened. The last thing it saw was a brilliant flash as its control chip shattered, wreathing it in orange flame that looked similar to the energy field that had previously surrounded it. Duo was faring little better. He was growing weaker by the moment, his circuits sizzling in the heat.  As he watched the flame that signaled the demise of his nemesis, Duo pondered his options. Firing at it was out; he didn't want to risk the inhabitants of the planet's surface. The flaming husk of his enemy picked up speed even as he watched it, blazing forth like a comet. If it went unimpeded, it would hit the planet in a matter of seconds. He knew what he had to do.... 

"This ends now!" Shouting a battle cry, Duo grimly launched himself towards it, the energy surrounding him increasing to a blinding intensity.  His systems threatened to overload the moment he did so, but Duo was oblivious to the pain. He increased his speed, determined to catch up to it before the scorching winds tore him apart. He'd almost reached it when his primary systems cut out, wreathing him in the same fiery blaze that had claimed his rival. Robbed of his sight, Duo channeled all of his remaining power into one last burst of speed. His last thought as he collided with his target was of the Energy, still floating out in space. Would anyone be able to stop it? The two entities collided in a tremendous explosion, the likes of which would still be visible in the skies for decades to come. Behind them, the cold emptiness of space was silent....as if in anticipation of what the future would bring.

* * * * * * * *

Walking lost in thought, Dinobot barely saw the barren plains that stretched from horizon to horizon all around him. Old Earth was a large planet, nothing compared to where he'd come from, and one could get lost if one wasn't careful. This desolate wasteland was the perfect place for a jamming station, among other things. He'd been sent out here to look for Energon (1), and destroy any deposits of the mineral he found before Megatron could get his hands on it. Already he was beginning to feel its toxic effects; he'd been in robot form too long. He should transform, but instead continued walking, his mind on other matters.

He'd found no sign of a jamming station so far. Nor of Energon, for that matter, but that didn't mean it wasn't there; more often than not it was buried underground, waiting for someone to stumble across it. But it wasn't that which occupied his mind. He was troubled, but he couldn't identify the source of his unease. Nor could he shake the feeling that something important was about to happen. He felt....anxious....a sense of nervous anticipation..... But he had not the slightest idea why. It was an unsettling feeling. He paused, looking all around him for something...._anything_.....that could explain his current state of mind. He found nothing. No Energon, no jamming station....nothing. The Energon was there, certainly; he could feel the buildup in his systems. He'd have to transform soon, or risk damage to his internal circuitry. But still he stood there, searching for a sign of some sort....

He was about to head back when suddenly, without warning, the sky was lit by an explosion so great that he had to shield his eyes against it. "Slag!" he exclaimed, trying to clear his vision. His eyes felt like they'd been hit by a megaton bomb, and oh how they ached! When at last he could see, he gazed upwards, trying in vain to determine whatever it was that had happened. What he saw took his breath away. "By the Pit…" he muttered, awestruck.

Where the sky had previously been clear, there was a brilliant conflagration of unparalleled beauty. It was mind numbing in its size, and appeared almost to grow as he watched. It seemed to be made up of some sort of energy....although Dinobot didn't know of anything that would produce that kind of explosion. Not even Energon was capable of that. It _was_ beautiful....more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen before; a glorious combination of purple and blue, interlaced with streaks of red. He gazed at it, enraptured, oblivious to the sting of Energon buildup. It seemed to be in turmoil, roiling and shifting in subtle ways, almost as if the two energies were warring with each other....

Judging from the size of it, whatever had exploded had been fairly close; probably a meteor of some kind that had burned up in the atmosphere. What else could it possibly have been? As he stood there pondering this, an object streaked forth from the center of the detonation. Hurriedly, he calculated its trajectory and determined its point of impact. According to his readings, it would plunge into one of the various oceans' that covered the planet. No doubt it was a fragment of whatever it was that had exploded, but he couldn't be certain of that. Dinobot was a warrior, and in war, what you didn't know could kill you.

Just then, his internal alarms went off, warning him that his Energon resistance was almost gone. "Warning! Energon buildup critical! Transform immediately!" "Slag..." he muttered, angry with himself. _I've got to tell Optimus!_ he thought. "Beast Mode!" he shouted, transforming into his secondary form, a velociraptor, capable of great speed. He took off in the direction he'd come, his primary mission forgotten. Above him, the mysterious explosion remained, spreading its glory across the sky in silent majesty, like a beacon.

Or a warning....

* * * * * * * * *

Inferno crouched hidden behind a boulder, watching Dinobot depart. He'd seen everything; the mysterious explosion, the object that had streaked down from its center, and like Dinobot, he'd reached similar conclusions. Above all, he knew one thing: the Maximals must not be allowed to get there first. "I must inform the Royalty!" he said to himself as he watched Dinobot dwindle away to a speck on the horizon. With that said, he took to the air, heading back to the Predacon base to tell his leader of his discovery.


End file.
